


Последняя задача

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После введения преступного коэффициента Имаёши Шоичи, в отличие от многих своих коллег, устроился по специальности. Если работу, с которой справился бы даже домашний ассистент или дрон-уборщик, можно так назвать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя задача

**Author's Note:**

> написано на «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Seirin Team

Две девушки стоят и настороженно смотрят на него.

Имаёши отправляет третий за день скетч «счастливая семья», откладывает планшет в сторону и, доброжелательно улыбаясь, предлагает девушкам присесть.

Кажется, они готовы сбежать прямо сейчас, и Имаёши это бы крайне обрадовало.

Однако то ли любовь к порядку, то ли нежелание делить при разводе квартиру возобладает, и девушки усаживаются за стол.

Планшет молчит — неужели скетч не понравился? — и Имаёши со скуки разглядывает девушек. Выглядят они весьма взволнованно и, он уверен в этом, не только из-за свадьбы. Они — последняя пара на сегодня, а терпения и дружелюбия у Икавы-сан, его коллеги, хватает только на первую половину дня, ближе к вечеру она начинает смотреть на регистрирующихся с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. К тому же на девушках традиционное свадебное кимоно и западное белое платье — смешение стилей крайне модно среди однополых партнёров в этом году — а отсутствие фантазии Икава-сан ненавидит ещё больше. Они четвёртые в таких голограммах за сегодня.

Планшет вибрирует, и Имаёши довольно улыбается: впервые Икава-сан не проигнорировала его, а прислала картинку с петлёй и подписью «Сдохни!» — наконец-то их отношения сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. На юридической психологии, помнится, говорили, как важно уметь взаимодействовать с коллегами, во всяком случае, на той единственной лекции, которую Имаёши не проспал.

Он машет нахмуренной Икаве-сан рукой — та моментально поджимает губы и отворачивается, и Имаёши приходит ещё один файл. Данные девушек — он пробегается глазами по тексту: родилась, училась, зарегистрировалась, одобрено Сивиллой, точка. Скучно. Пора работать.

— Есть какие-нибудь особые пожелания? — поднимает голову Имаёши и по виду девушек, понимает, что нет. За все два года, которые он здесь работает, особых пожеланий не было ни у кого. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что кто-то захочет определить порядок распоряжения нажитым до регистрации африканским слоном или отписать после развода свою долю в фонд расширения посевных площадей гиперовса, но даже текст партнёрского договора читают единицы. Сивиллой рекомендовалось заключать договоры — они заключали, как до этого подавали заявление на проверку совместимости, регистрацию партнёрства, подбирали модные голограммы, делали фотографии в церемонном зале и получали свидетельства о регистрации. Имаёши иногда жалел, что к ведению Бюро регистраций не отнесли родильный дом и крематорий — тогда жизненный цикл всех сюда входящих был бы полным. А так получалось, что он трагичным образом обрывался на Имаёши.

Девушки качают головами, Имаёши вздыхает, вставляет последнюю строчку в договор и протягивает планшет.

— Пожалуйста, приложите указательный палец в выделенную область.

Та, которая в кимоно, вдруг резко отодвигается назад так, что едва не переворачивается вместе со стулом.

Имаёши и рассчитывать не мог, что скромное творчество Икавы-сан произведёт такой эффект. Возможно, ей стоило бы посвятить себя альтернативному искусству.

— Прошу прощения, это личное, — улыбается он и сворачивает окно почты с нарисованной петлёй. — Вот договор.

Девушка недоверчиво косится на планшет и, только убедившись, что никаких рисунков там больше нет, быстро прикасается пальцем к экрану. Вторая делает то же самое, и Имаёши в очередной раз думает, что было бы неплохо подсунуть под видом партнёрского договор займа йен так на миллион. Хотя, узнав, что подписали, они бы наверняка помутнели тоном, попали бы в реабилитационный центр и миллион йен ему всё равно бы не перечислили.

Вместо отпечатков пальцев на экране проявляются электронно-цифровые подписи, все формальности соблюдены, и Имаёши рассылает договор девушкам. Едва заслышав звук уведомления, они встают и спешат откланяться: наверняка уже опаздывают в кафе, где будут есть и пить овёс и всячески цивилизованно веселиться.

— Счастливой совместной жизни!

И почему на его пожелание все реагируют так, будто он проклял их до седьмого колена?

Имаёши качает головой, вбивает дату и номер договора в базу и смотрит на время. До конца рабочего дня ещё целый час, регистрирующихся сегодня больше нет и заняться тоже нечем. Он раздумывает, не нарисовать ли новый скетч для Икавы-сан — в конце концов, у него почти стали получаться люди похожими на людей — но в итоге выключает планшет. Икава-сан — одиннадцатый регистратор на его памяти, до неё были три прокурора, два судьи, один преподаватель уголовного права, адвокат, два коллектора и помощник судьи — последнего забрали прямо во время регистрации, и Имаёши пришлось долго убеждать перепуганную пару, что их регистратор выиграл приз, и добрый дядя увёз его развлекаться в Сивиллолэнд. С бесплатной едой и мягкими стенами.

Икаву-сан же только недавно уволили из претензионно-искового отдела одной крупной компании, когда обнаружили, что писать претензии больше некому: под угрозой повышения преступного коэффициента все выполняли свои обязательства и так. Сивилла быстро подобрала ей другую работу, и, глядя, как та Икаве-сан «нравилась», Имаёши поставил бутылку настоящего красного вина на то, что она продержится здесь три месяца. Поэтому ускорять этот процесс и проспорить себе же Имаёши не хотелось. Он вообще сначала рассчитывал, что шаржи на регистрирующихся её развеселят и улучшат тон, а потом просто вошёл во вкус.

Самому Имаёши потребовалось два месяца, чтобы перестать ненавидеть эту работу и полгода — чтобы получать от неё своеобразное удовольствие. Бабушка всегда говорила, что он — талантливый мальчик, наверняка университетский кохай, называя его двуличным отлично приспосабливающимся мудаком, имел в виду то же самое.

Кохай в девяносто первом сбежал прямо из-под носа у новоявленных сотрудников Бюро, а Имаёши попробовал заняться гражданскими делами, спустя два месяца понял, что клиентов стало настолько мало, что ему едва хватает заработанного на еду, пошёл в центр профориентации и в итоге устроился сюда. Возможно, он и двуличный мудак, но, по крайней мере, никому не приходится гадать: за океаном он, на его дне или вообще разлагается в заброшенных кварталах. К тому же в Бюро регистрации за заполнение шаблонных договоров платили больше всего. И он в отличие от многих своих коллег может говорить, что устроился по специальности. Если работу, с которой справился бы даже домашний ассистент или дрон-уборщик, можно так назвать.

Имаёши ещё некоторое время разглядывает потолок, но там не появляется ничего нового и интересного, и он опять включает планшет. В свой первый рабочий день Имаёши скопировал все имеющиеся сборники задач по уголовному праву и дал себе обещание, что как только он прорешает их, то перестанет верить в то, что когда-нибудь всё снова станет как прежде.

Осталась последняя задача.

Имаёши малодушно хочется отложить её на завтра, послезавтра или заняться ей вообще через месяц, но проблема в том, что он уже давно не верит в светлое будущее и, разбираясь с задачками, только врёт себе.

Он проводит пальцем по экрану и вчитывается в текст: «Гражданин Японии, житель Токио Ямада неоднократно незаконно перемещал через границу Японии, а затем перепродавал на территории Японии наркотические средства и растения, содержащих наркотические средства. От незаконных операций с наркотическими средствами и растениями, содержащими наркотические средства, получил доход в сумме более миллиона йен. Для того чтобы избежать уголовной ответственности, Ямада приехал в Ханой и получил разрешение на проживание. Можно ли привлечь Ямаду к уголовной ответственности по Уголовному кодексу Японии? Какое решение могут принять правоохранительные органы Социалистической Республики Вьетнам?», - когда кто-то стучит по столу.

Имаёши поднимает голову и упирается взглядом в огромную плюшевую собачью морду, которая сверху переходит в кофейного цвета куртку, розовый шарф и вполне человеческое лицо. Хорошо знакомое человеческое лицо.

— Учти, сломанная вашими в прошлый раз кофемашина стоит явно дороже.

Лицо недоумённо хлопает глазами, потом улыбается и усаживается на стул. Как будто ему предлагали.

— А, это, — он проводит рукой по затылку и пытается устроить игрушку на коленях так, чтобы она не заслоняла весь обзор, но в итоге пристраивает на соседнем стуле. — У сына Масаоки-семпая сегодня день рождения, и я зашёл по пути в магазин купить ему подарок. Семпай говорил, мальчик просто обожает собак.

Имаёши косит на игрушку и мысленно загибает пальцы, вспоминая, сколько сыну Масаоки лет.

— Ему же около девяти, нет?

— Восемь.

— И ты считаешь, что огромная плюшевая собака — нормальный подарок для восьмилетнего мальчишки?

— Почему нет? — он опять улыбается. — Она, между прочим, ещё гавкает, если ей надавить на живот.

Имаёши прикрывает лицо рукой и качает головой: бедному ребёнку определённо не повезло, потому что напарник его отца — придурок.

— Ты просто завидуешь.

— Да, всегда мечтал, чтобы мне подарили огромную мягкую игрушку, обсыпали лепестками роз или написали розовой краской перед окном признание в любви.

— Буду иметь в виду.

Имаёши вздыхает и потирает переносицу под очками.

— И всё-таки зачем ты пришёл, Теппей? В психушку у нас забирать пока, к счастью, некого, а партнёров подбирают в соседнем отделе, если ты вдруг решил познать прелести семейной жизни.

— В центр реабилитации, — поправляет Теппей и хмурится: — Вообще-то я к пришёл к тебе.

«Ну хотя бы не «за тобой», — свой тон Имаёши проверял сегодня утром, и тот был нежно-голубым и прекрасным. Да и на вызовы всякий раз приезжал кто-то другой, тот же Масаока дважды. Имаёши мог бы счесть это случайным совпадением — мало ли, чем занимался Теппей все десять раз, — но очевиднее предположить, что его просто избегают. В последний раз они виделись, когда Имаёши допрашивали, не знает ли он, где скрывается его кохай, и расстались тогда не очень хорошо. Откровенно паршиво, честно говоря, если взаимные предложения «катиться к чёрту» и «никогда больше не показываться на глаза» можно так назвать. Достойная причина, чтобы не встречаться почти два года, хотя Имаёши думал, что Теппей или придёт раньше, или не придёт вообще. Всё-таки у них обоих — крайне своеобразные понятия о гордости.

— Замечательно. Теперь можешь идти обратно.

Теппей никак не реагирует и продолжает серьёзно смотреть прямо на него. Получается проникновенно — будь Имаёши начинающим преступником, обязательно бы устыдился и в чём-нибудь сознался.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Имаёши удивлённо приподнимает бровь. Раньше он, конечно, часто давал советы, но это было давно — сейчас другие времена. Хотя Теппею удалось его немного заинтриговать, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Помнишь, четыре года назад ты защищал торговца гашишем, Фурухаши Коджиро? Ему ещё дали условно.

— Допустим, — помимо воли сердце начинает биться чаще, и Имаёши, чтобы не показать своей заинтересованности, улыбается шире и скрещивает руки перед собой.

— Мне нужно с ним встретиться.

Имаёши задумчиво стучит пальцами по столу. Не то чтобы он не знает, где искать Фурухаши, ладно, он даже виделся с ним месяц назад, но вряд ли тот сильно обрадуется встрече с полицией, пусть и бывшей.

— Зачем?

— Всего я тебе сообщить не могу, но… — Теппей оглядывается и продолжает тихо: — В прошлый раз так и не удалось, из-за тебя во многом, установить, как и через кого он добывает товар. Но кто-то в последнее время использует похожую схему, и мы думаем, что Фурухаши мог бы нам помочь.

— Опять гашиш?

Теппей качает головой.

— Хуже. Опиум.

Имаёши хмурится. До него доходили слухи о том, что в последнее время число боевых дронов на водных границах увеличилось, а значит тот, кто поставляет товар, либо обладает поистине фантастическими связями, либо абсолютно безумный тип. В любом случае, если Фурухаши что-то знает и проболтается, то опасаться ему придётся отнюдь не Бюро и его инспекторов.

— С чего ты решил, что я знаю, где Фурухаши-сан?

— Ты никогда не теряешь из виду своих бывших клиентов.

— У меня теперь клиентов нет. И я не собираюсь тебе помогать, — отрезает Имаёши. Так или иначе, широким спросом опиум вряд ли пользуется, а нераскрытое дело при нынешней системе Теппею никак не повредит. А вот Фурухаши предупредить на всякий случай стоит.

— Я знаю, что ты покупаешь на подпольном рынке натуральные продукты и перепродаёшь их.

Имаёши кажется, что он ослышался. Видимо, Теппею настолько сильно нужен Фурухаши, что он решился на такой глупый шантаж, подходящий больше десятилетке, а не опытному детективу.

— И? Я так делал ещё когда мы... когда действовал старый уголовный кодекс. И даже им есть натуральные продукты было не запрещено.

— Зато была запрещена контрабанда.

— Я как-то обычно не спрашиваю у куриной тушки, откуда она родом. К тому же старый уголовный кодекс два года назад утратил силу, так что теперь всё разрешено.

— Натуральные продукты не рекомендованы, потому что из-за них портится тон и повышается преступный коэффициент.

— Проверь.

— У тех, кто тебе их поставляет?

Шах и мат. В том, что у барыг на чёрном рынке коэффициент явно выше ста, легко убедиться и без доминатора — достаточно посмотреть в их нечестные бегающие глаза. Имаёши, конечно, мог бы прожить и без настоящей свежей рыбы, но суши с лососем под чашечку хорошего сакэ ему определённо дороже спокойствия Фурухаши.

— Убедил. Но я иду с тобой.

Довольное лицо Теппея слишком сильно выделяется на фоне окружающей унылой действительности. Бесит.

— Когда?

— Я скину сообщение. У тебя тот же номер?

Теппей кивает, подхватывает свою гигантскую игрушку и встаёт.

— Ну, до встречи.

— Ага.

Некоторое время после его ухода Имаёши задумчиво стучит пальцами по столу и довольно улыбается. Теппей своей сегодняшней выходкой его, разумеется, взбесил — но таким живым он не чувствовал себя уже давно.

***

Спустя два дня они топчутся рядом с покосившимся традиционным домом в одном из заброшенных кварталов. Теппей пытается спрятать доминатор под куртку так, чтобы его не было видно, но та слишком короткая, и у него ничего не получается.

Имаёши хлопает его по плечу.

— Забей.

Теппей вопросительно смотрит на него, и он кивает. Если бы у Фурухаши коэффициент был выше ста, Имаёши ни за что бы не привёл к нему Теппея.

Терпкий запах буквально забивает нос, стоит только войти внутрь. Раньше Фурухаши шифровался лучше и при поверхностном знакомстве вполне мог бы зайти за обыкновенного служащего. Сейчас же он лежит в одной юката, развалившись в подушках, курит из трубки гашиш, а глаза его настолько пусты, что при первом своём посещении Имаёши испугался, что тот потерял рассудок. Но нет, он был в здравом уме, насколько мог вообще быть в здравом уме заядлый курильщик каннабиса, просто три недели назад по ошибке прошёл мимо уличного сканера и тот на него не среагировал. Равно как и все остальные. Для торговца гашишем Фурухаши Коджиро буквально началась новая эра.

Теппей кашляет, то ли с непривычки, то ли привлекая внимание, и Фурухаши приоткрывает глаза. Теппей вздрагивает, и Имаёши прекрасно понимает его — в тусклом свете кажется, будто у Фурухаши совсем нет зрачков.

— А, Имаёши-сан, Киёши-сан, проходите, садитесь, как поживаете? — он буквально выдыхает им дым в лицо.

Имаёши присаживается на одну из подушек и чувствует, как его ведёт с одного только запаха. Сколько он уже не курил? Больше полугода вроде как.

Теппей остаётся стоять, только недовольно хмурится и потирает виски — у него болит голова даже от дыма обыкновенных сигарет, Имаёши почти успел это забыть.

— Можете проверить, — Фурухаши откладывает в трубку в сторону, поворачивается к Теппею и, не мигая, смотрит на него своими рыбьими глазами.

— Простите?

Имаёши замечает, как Теппей крепче сжимает в руке доминатор — даже если они и договорились не проверять ничей преступный коэффициент, старые привычки берут своё. А сейчас они наверняка вопят о том, что Фурухаши — преступник и его надо немедленно арестовать. Насколько Имаёши известно, Теппей и раньше не особо любил общаться с информаторами из криминального мира.

— Проверьте меня из этой своей пушки, — Фурухаши расслабленно откидывается на подушки. — Я же вижу, что вы мне не доверяете. Так разговора не выйдет.

Теппей смотрит на него, и Имаёши пожимает плечами: раз того хочет Фурухаши, почему бы нет?

Теппей прицеливается, доминатор подсвечивается голубым и спустя несколько секунд мигает красным. Сказать, что Теппей выглядит ошеломлённым — это значит не сказать ничего.

— Двадцать один… Но как?

Фурухаши беззвучно открывает рот. Смеётся.

— Понятия не имею, Киёши-сан. Возможно, Сивилла решила, что гашиш лишь помогает мне снять стресс. Помните, как утверждал на процессе Имаёши-сан?

Имаёши усмехается: тогда он ходатайствовал о допросе в качестве свидетеля матери Фурухаши. Та мылась раз в месяц, держала в доме свору собак, на все вопросы судьи рассказывала о своих пёсиках и в целом всячески демонстрировала признаки старческого слабоумия. Насколько Имаёши было известно, мать судьи была заядлой кошатницей, поэтому он просто не мог не проникнуться тяжёлой участью Фурухаши, который был вынужден снимать напряжение от общения с матушкой курением гашиша.

Теппея такое объяснение, кажется, совсем не устраивает, но всё равно он едва заметно расслабляется: по новым правилам теперь он сотрудничает не с преступником, а с обыкновенным человеком, который время от времени приторговывает контрабандными наркотиками. Что ж, у всех свои увлечения.

— Фурухаши-сан, — голос у Теппея неожиданно сипит, и он прокашливается. — Вам что-нибудь известно о поставляемом на чёрный рынок опиуме?

Фурухаши мигает. Два раза.

— Что-нибудь — известно. Всё зависит от того, что вы хотите услышать, Киёши-сан.

— Имя поставщика?

Фурухаши мотает головой и опять беззвучно смеётся.

— Боюсь, этого не знает никто. Я один раз видел его со спины, и он мне показался смутно знакомым. Как будто я с ним встречался раньше, до девяносто первого.

— Не сможете его описать?

Фурухаши опять качает головой и зевает.

— Не помню, всё словно в тумане. К тому же я видел его всё пару секунд, и то мне его мордовороты едва не выкололи глаза. Если вам интересно, то это было недалеко от восточных доков, в четвёртом заброшенном квартале. Судя по ошивающемуся там контингенту, трафик наверняка идёт через бывший Китай.

— А описать мордоворотов сможете?

Фурухаши разводит руками.

— По нынешним меркам довольно обычные. Все трое немного выше меня, один с чёрными короткими афрокосичками, у другого родинка посреди лба, а третьему бы не мешало постричь чёлку. Одежду помню смутно, ничего интересного. Да и это могли быть полные голограммы, разве что рост — точно настоящий.

Теппей задумчиво прикусывает губу, и это неожиданно кажется Имаёши крайне сексуальным. Он косится на Фурухаши, тот как раз раскуривает новый кубик гашиша — крайне не вовремя: травка всегда действовала на него как сильный афродозиак. Да и Теппей когда-то тоже.

— А какая вам выгода о того, что вы мне всё это рассказываете?

Имаёши довольно щурится: иногда Теппей был ещё более недоверчивым, чем он сам, и, как оказалось, ни на секунду не поверил, что эта встреча — всего лишь благодарность за спасение от тюрьмы.

Фурухаши затягивается и блаженно прикрывает глаза.

— Среди любителей закинуться в последнее время пошёл слух, что опиум помимо всего прочего очищает тон, поэтому спрос на гашиш упал, а это в свою очередь ударило по моему кошельку. — Теппей хмурится и перехватывает в руке доминатор. От Фурухаши это не ускользает и на миг его лицо искажается злобой, но потом он затягивается и снова становится спокойным и безразличным: — У меня, если вы не забыли, коэффициент двадцать один, и я кристально чист в глазах закона.

— Спасибо за помощь, Фурухаши-сан, — слегка кланяется Теппей, но в голосе его нет обычной доброжелательности. Как грубо, ведь Фурухаши ему действительно помог.

— Шоичи? — оборачивается он у самых дверей.

Имаёши машет ему рукой.

— Подожди снаружи, я быстро.

Он полгода не курил и весьма удачно неделю назад за тройную цену перепродал знакомому судье отличную говяжью вырезку…

Теппей действительно дожидается у входа и, завидев его, протягивает ладонь.

— Выкладывай.

— Это называется взятка, господин бывший детектив.

— Это называется преступление, господин бывший адвокат.

Имаёши заливисто смеётся и дёргает на себя руку с доминатором — надышался он всё-таки знатно.

— Преступление теперь — иметь коэффициент выше ста. Что до остального: ничто не истина, всё дозволено. Так что вечером меня ждёт свидание с Мэри Джейн. Тебя не приглашаю, ты же у нас не любишь тройнички.

Теппей не отвечает и всю дорогу до метро молчит. Им — в разные стороны, и перед тем, как войти в вагон, он вдруг сжимает плечо:

— Завязывай со всем этим.

Имаёши лишь сочувственно улыбается в ответ и когда состав трогается, добавляет:

— Смысл?

Поездка немного проясняет его сознание и, двигаясь вверх на эскалаторе, он вдруг соображает, что восточные доки — это то место, где в последний раз видели его кохая.

А ещё то, что губы Теппея кажутся ему сексуальным до сих пор.

Мэри Джейн ему определённо нужна и срочно.

***

Две недели спустя Теппей снова приходит в Бюро регистрации. Он непринуждённо болтает о чём-то с Сакураем, их милым новеньким консьержем, и, завидев спускающегося по лестнице Имаёши, тут же радостно машет рукой. Однако в прошлый раз, при прощании, тот не выглядел таким дружелюбным.

Когда он подходит, Сакурай тут же кланяется, извиняется и уходит прочь. Имаёши смотрит ему вслед — слишком тощий, угловатый и нескладный. И постоянно извиняется. Если до этого у Имаёши проскальзывали мысли затащить его в постель, то сейчас они пропадают окончательно. К тому же ему есть с чем сравнивать.

— Привет, Шоичи, — протягивает ему руку Теппей, и Имаёши машинально её пожимает. Какие огромные у Теппея ладони, он тоже успел подзабыть.

— Есть какие-нибудь планы на вечер?

Имаёши хмыкает и застёгивает пальто.

— Предполагается, что я сейчас должен для приличия поломаться, но в итоге сказать «нет» и пойти с тобой… Куда, кстати?

— К Фурухаши.

— Как романтично.

Теппей смеётся.

— Позавчера мы задержали парня, похоже на одного из тех, которых он описывал, с родинкой. Надо бы, чтобы Фурухаши тоже его опознал.

— И ты забыл адрес?

Теппей хлопает себя по карманам, а потом озадаченно чешет нос.

— Нет, но, кажется, я забыл перчатки. Думаю, было заметно, что я не очень-то нравлюсь Фурухаши, при тебе он наверняка будет разговорчивее.

Имаёши вспоминает накуренную комнату, терпкий, чуть сладковатый запах, и отголосок удовольствия вспыхивает в голове. Отлично, теперь он ловит кайф от упоминания Фурухаши, следующая стадия, очевидно, разговоры с воображаемыми голосами.

— Не боишься, что я опять накуплю травы и окончательно строчусь?

— Я тебе доверяю, — серьёзно произносит Теппей, но глаза его смеются. — К тому же я знаю, сколько платят регистраторам, а ты — не из тех людей, который тратят последние деньги на ненужную ерунду.

«Скотина», — ласково думает Имаёши и словно невзначай подталкивает Теппея к дороге. Проезжающий мимо автомобиль окатывает его брызгами из лужи с ног до головы.

Теппей обиженно пытается вытереться салфетками, но выходит плохо, а Имаёши без зазрения совести смеётся.

— Между прочим, это новая куртка и не голограмма даже! — в пачке остаётся последняя салфетка, и Теппей, критично осмотрев себя, машет рукой и вытирает ей лицо.

Имаёши ободряюще хлопает его по плечу:

— На коричневом пятен почти не видно. И вообще, считай, что это — благородная трудовая грязь настоящего детектива, — но в метро садится подальше: его пальто не голограмма тоже.

Несмотря на поздний вечер, в доме Фурухаши не горит свет. Имаёши принюхивается: лёгкий запах гашиша ещё витает в воздухе, но, судя по всему, не курили в помещении минимум день. Если учесть, что Фурухаши — не особый любитель переездов и его крышует довольно влиятельная группировка — причин резко сниматься с места у него нет. Имаёши на всякий случай нащупывает в кармане складной нож.

Теппей осторожно движется вдоль стены — сегодня доминатор не при нём, и хотя он неплохо владеет приёмами рукопашного боя, против огнестрельного оружия они будут бесполезны, а оно ещё много у кого осталось, несмотря на двухгодичной давности запрет.

Интуиция буквально кричит о том, что Фурухаши не просто вышел погулять, когда Теппей отодвигает дверь в центральную комнату и включает свет. Подушки беспорядочно разбросаны, а кальян валяется рядом разбитым на полу. Кислотой Фурухаши вроде как не баловался, а значит, разнёс тут всё явно не он.

— Но кто? — Имаёши сам не замечает, как произносит это вслух.

— Самому бы хотелось знать, — Теппей стоит рядом мрачнее грозовой тучи и щёлкает по экрану ручного коммутатора. — Я звоню семпаю, без дронов явно не обойтись.

— А как же магнитный порошок и кисточка? — невесело хмыкает Имаёши, аккуратно обходит подушки и поднимает один из татами. Гашиш по-прежнему там. Странно, потому что этот способ прятать товар — довольно известный, и если Фурухаши устранили конкуренты, они не могли не проверить пол.

— Теппей, а скажи-ка, кто-нибудь, кроме нас в курсе, что Фурухаши согласился помочь с расследованием?

Теппей сворачивает окно сканера и озадаченно потирает подбородок рукой.

— При задержании я точно не выкрикивал имя Фурухаши на всю улицу, если ты об этом. И после тому типу с родинкой тоже ничего не говорил. Разве что… Точно, я упомянул о Фурухаши в рапорте директору Бюро, но я сомневаюсь, что он тайно сбывает наркотики на рынке и поэтому решил устранить конкурента.

Он слегка улыбается и снова принимается за осмотр.

Имаёши ещё раз задумчиво окидывает взглядом комнату. Вешалка, лампа, вазы на тумбах — ничего не тронуто, Имаёши проводит по лампе пальцем — даже пыль. А ведь Фурухаши только с виду кажется слабым, на самом деле он в состоянии свернуть шею кому угодно даже если сам укурен в хлам. Но и схватили его точно не во сне — расшвырял подушки и уронил кальян скорее всего он сам, когда попытался сбежать. Других следов борьбы — нет, и логично предположить, что в Фурухаши стреляли издалека, но… Имаёши присаживается на корточки и внимательно осматривает пол. На татами очень тяжело заметить мельчайшие капли крови, но также тяжело кровь затереть. На этих крови нет, и они все одинаково замусорены и изношены, следовательно, их никто не заменял.

— Странно, — произносят они одновременно с Теппеем и поворачиваются друг к другу.

— Тебе тоже кажется подозрительным отсутствие следов борьбы?

— И это тоже, — кивает он. — Как будто, знаешь, в него стреляли из доминатора, что невозможно, или он инсценировал своё похищение, что вероятнее.

— Смысл?

— Тёрки с конкурентами, сдал нам своих, а потом струсил — тебе лучше знать, — пожимает плечами Теппей и прислушивается. Вдали раздаётся вой сирен — Масаока подоспел на удивление быстро.

— Это не выгодно, — Имаёши снимает очки и потирает запылившиеся линзы. — Фурухаши никогда не станет делать то, что ему не выгодно. А ещё он никогда не бросит просто так товар.

— Тогда кто? — Теппей хмурится и идёт к выходу.

— Увы, понятия не имею, — Имаёши отправляется за ним.

— Может, Масаока-семпай заметит, что мы пропустили.

— Может… — задумчиво тянет Имаёши. — Теппей, я бы хотел переговорить с тем задержанным.

— Было бы неплохо, — вздыхает он, глядя на вечернее небо. — Но ты же знаешь, у латентных преступников права на адвоката нет.

***

— То есть у трупов латентных преступников право на адвоката есть?

— Ты здесь в качестве свидетеля, я сказал, что ты можешь быть знаком с погибшим, Сето Кентаро, — отвечает Теппей и проводит пропуском по ридеру.

По сравнению белизной и пустотой недавно отстроенного здания реабилитационного центра в Токородзаве слегка желтоватый труп со стекающей изо рта струйкой крови выглядит почти мило и по-домашнему.

— Можно? — Получив от Масаоки утвердительный кивок, Имаёши натягивает перчатки и приоткрывает рот трупа. Язык лежит бесформенной массой посреди него, откушенный почти целиком, кроме небольшой полоски слева.

— Удивительная переносимость боли, — Имаёши щёлкает языком — после увиденного это даже приятно. — Почти героизм.

— Крайне странный способ покончить с собой, — Теппей откидывается на мягкую белую стену и недовольно прикрывает глаза. Имаёши не уверен, что хотел бы так же вольготно чувствовать себя в этих стенах.

— Крайне древний, я бы сказал, — замечает Масаока. — Сейчас до такого никто бы не додумался.

— Мой кохай додумался, — хмыкает Имаёши, — когда нашёл в семейной библиотеке раритетную книгу по истории, где описывалось, как пленённые самураи избегали позора, если под рукой не было кинжала. Помнится, он даже разработал специальную схему, как незаметно и быстро откусить язык, пока тебя не успела остановить охр…

Имаёши быстро вскидывает голову — камера висит прямо над ним.

— Есть видео? — одними губами спрашивает он у Теппея.

Тот кивает и включает на коммутаторе экран с проекцией. Беззвучной.

— Звук не записывается, — подтверждает его слова Масаока. — Некоторые пациенты бывают довольно, кхм, не сдержаны в выражениях, это утомляло охранников и портило им тон, поэтому запись звука отключили.

Имаёши выдыхает. Похоже, он теряет хватку: если бы камера записывала звук и он бы не стоял к ней спиной, то серьёзно бы облажался.

На экране меж тем Сето спокойно лежит и максимум, что можно предположить — у него немного заболел живот, пока спустя какое-то время не закатывает глаза, обмякает на кровати, а из приоткрытого рта не начинает течь кровь.

— Ого, — восхищённо присвистывает Имаёши.

— Удивительно, да. — Масаока, склонив голову, смотрит вроде как на проектор, но на самом деле, Имаёши почти уверен — внимательно изучает его. — Я бы и язык себе вряд ли откусил, а уж специально дожидаться, пока истеку кровью, точно бы не смог.

— Только в расследовании это бесполезно. — Теппей сворачивает экран. — Если не брать в качестве рабочей версии, что где-то посреди Токио затерялся клан ниндзя.

— А неплохая мысль, — смеётся Имаёши, краем глаза отмечая, что Масаока по-прежнему следит за ним.

Клана ниндзя в Токио, может, и нет, но способ, которым Сето Кентаро покончил с собой, слишком напоминает те бредни его кохая. Но ни Масаоке, ни Теппею об этом пока знать необязательно.

— Ладно, семпай, мы, пожалуй, пойдём. Хочу ещё раз полистать протоколы допроса — возможно, из них станет ясно, почему Сето покончил с собой только сейчас.

— Собирался с духом, я полагаю, — встревает Имаёши: читал он эти протоколы — и вынес оттуда только пару отличных фраз на случай, если надо будет кому-нибудь интеллигентно нахамить.

— Я тогда ещё поговорю с сотрудниками центра, — Масаока взмахивает рукой. — Удачи.

Теппей подаёт голос, только когда они отъезжают на значительное расстояние от центра.

— Кохай, о котором ты говорил, это ведь тот самый адвокат с преступным коэффициентом выше трёхсот, которого мы ищем два года?

— Очевидно, да.

— И ты собираешься и дальше держать меня за дурака, делая вид, что не узнал его методику на видео?

— Очевидно, да.

Глупо отрицать очевидное.

Однако Теппей не выглядит расстроенным, наоборот — довольным.

— Раньше я бы тебя так просто не раскусил.

Имаёши сокрушённо качает головой.

— Все так и норовят обидеть скромный офисный планктон. А, между прочим, невесты, которым я говорю, что они прекрасны и стройны, как дамы с картин Рубенса, ничего не подозревают и радуются.

Теппей включает автопилот, откидывается в кресле и хохочет в голос.

— Как же я скучал по нашим перепалкам! — всхлипывает Теппей, утирая слёзы от смеха.

Имаёши на это нечего ответить.

Спустя двадцать минут показывается дом Имаёши, и Теппей, затормозив, оповещает:

— Приехали.

Сам он задумчиво смотрит перед собой, стучит пальцами по рулю — как будто не может решиться что-то сказать.

Тогда Имаёши говорит первым.

— Зайдёшь?

Есть вполне логичные причины предложить — квартира Теппея на другом конце города и в лучшем случае он окажется дома в десять вечера. Да и до Бюро отсюда ближе. Логично — только в этот раз Имаёши очевидную причину скрывать не собирается.

До входной двери они идут молча.

Оказавшись внутри, Имаёши на мгновенье задумывается, стоит ли предложить вино, но дверь захлопывается, и Теппей тут же обнимает его сзади, покусывая за ухо и вынуждая обернуться.

Вино не требуется.

Имаёши не заставляет себя ждать. Дурацкая кофейная куртка хрустит под пальцам, когда он обхватывает Теппея за шею, наклоняя к себе, и целует. Его губы и язык на вкус, как мятная конфета, которую он сосредоточенно рассасывал последние несколько минут пути — Имаёши теперь знает зачем. Он довольно смеётся в мятные губы, потом вспоминает, как Теппей закусывал их, и тут же повторяет это движение сам. Теппей недовольно стучит зубами и сразу проводит языком под верхней губой. Имаёши стонет ему в рот — его это чрезвычайно заводит.

— Чёрт, — прерывисто шепчет Имаёши, когда Теппей касается губами его подборка, облизывает нижнюю губу и снова втягивает в поцелуй.

Шея начинает немного затекать: давно он целовался с кем-то настолько выше него. Давно он не целовался. Давно он не целовался с Теппеем.

Он не замечает, когда его брюки сползают к коленям, а рука Теппея оглаживает под трусами ягодицы. Хочется снять трусы, развернуться к стенке и чтобы Теппей ему вставил наконец. Но это слишком быстро — недостаточно, чтобы насладиться после долгого перерыва сполна.

— Кровать, — Имаёши пытается говорить ровно, но это очень тяжёло, когда тебе облизывают кадык. — У меня есть отличная двуспальная кровать.

— Я помню, — от хриплого голоса Теппея мурашки бегут по спине, а возбуждение скручивается в животе тугим узлом.

Он помнит, ну надо же.

На кровать Имаёши падает уже без трусов, возбуждение его настолько острое, что кажется достаточно пары движений рукой, чтобы кончить. Но у него другие планы. И не только у него. Он смотрит, как Теппей сосредоточенно копается в верхнем ящике тумбочки и хмыкает.

— Я переложил.

Он перелезает через Теппея, открывает нижний ящик и сдавленно охает от укуса за ягодицу. Имаёши тут же поднимается и усаживается на Теппея верхом.

— Грязно играешь, — шепчет он в губы, раскатывая по члену презерватив.

— А сам-то, — прерывисто дышит Теппей. — Прекрасно знаешь, что в такой позе я долго не продержусь.

Знает. Но просто обожает смотреть, а долго им сегодня и не надо.

Луны и уличного фонаря недостаточно, и Имаёши жалеет, что они не успели включить свет. Он проводит рукой по дорожке волос у пупка и дальше по животу. Как будто Теппей ещё больше накачался, а может, и нет. Но волосы вокруг сосков он по-прежнему не сбривает. Имаёши слегка дует на левый, быстро целует и моментально откидывается назад, так что рука Теппея обнимает пустоту.

«Опять попался», — думает он, вытаскивает перепачканные смазкой пальцы и медленно опускается на член.

— Твою ж, — вырывается у Теппея, и он напряжённо сжимает колено Имаёши.

— Красноречиво, — усмехается он, перекладывает ладонь себе на задницу — так ему нравится больше — и начинает двигаться.

Сначала даже немного больно, у Имаёши не было секса уже… давно, но он быстро находит нужный темп и, чувствуя, как под его ладонями ходят мышцы и часто бьётся сердце Теппея, а его рука беспорядочно оглаживает ягодицу, понимает, что заданный ритм нравится не только ему. А потом Теппей перемещает руку на член и… Имаёши действительно хватает двух движений. К счастью, Теппей кончает практически за ним следом — не так обидно.

Некоторое время Имаёши неподвижно сидит, переводя дух, пока наконец лениво не сползает с бедёр, закидывает использованный презерватив в мусорное ведро, снимает очки и падает обратно кровать.

Без очков он не видит практически ничего, но ему и не нужны глаза, чтобы догадаться, что Теппей сейчас смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Напомни, пожалуйста, из-за чего мы разругались? — сонно бормочет Имаёши.

— М-м-м… — тянет Теппей. — Кажется, из-за того, что ты — невыносимый мудак…

— …моралист…

— …помешанный на работе, — заканчивают они вместе и тихо смеются.

— Ну теперь я точно не помешан на работе, — замечает Имаёши, пытаясь натянуть на себя законную часть одеяла. Только сейчас он ощущает, что вообще-то в комнате довольно холодно.

— А я не такой уж моралист, раз закрываю глаза на то, что ты куришь травку и торгуешь контрабандной едой.

— Вот и замечательно, — зевает Имаёши, удобнее устраивается на кровати, закрывает глаза и, вспомнив, добавляет: — Я тоже скучал.

О том, что они помирились, он, пожалуй, подумает завтра.

***

Имаёши допивает коктейль и выходит из-за барной стойки. Теппей и Масаока как раз заканчивают укладывать в ряд обездвиженную молодёжь и начинают их обыскивать. У первого же в кармане обнаруживает пакетик со светло-коричневым порошком. Масаока отдаёт его дрону на анализ — так и есть, опий.

Имаёши проходит вдоль ряда тел. Крашеные волосы, пирсинг, повязки со словом «свобода» — крайне мило, но поставщика среди них точно нет, может быть, мелкий барыга из таких же бунтарей — не более. Он с самого начала бы уверен, что поставщик не объявится. Имаёши бы не стал: продать здесь всё равно много не получится, а попасться — проще всего, о таких вечеринках врагов системы полиции становится известно в первую очередь, и доносят обычно те, кого не пригласили. Этих, например, сдала девушка одного из бунтарей, которую тот бросил накануне. К тому же если в деле правда замешан кохай… Он всегда терпеть не мог шумные сборища.

— Прислали данные из аналитического центра. — К нему подходит Теппей и разворачивает экран: ряд скромных чистеньких подростков, сразу не поймёшь, что это те же, которые лежат внизу. — Все пойманные — студенты колледжей и университетов, больше месяца не появлялись на занятиях. Видимо, тогда у них стал портиться тон.

— И сегодня они решили испробовать новый способ очиститься, — кивает Имаёши.

— Эй, Киёши, похоже, мы схватили распространителя, — раздаётся справа. Они оборачиваются и смотрят, как Масаока вытаскивает из сумки одного парня множество маленьких пакетиков, если прикинуть их стоимость — Имаёши пришлось бы год копить с его нынешней работой. Парень либо был из богатеньких, либо рассчитывался постфактум. Второе было бы им на руку — вряд ли парень контактировал с основным поставщиком, но выйти на рыбу покрупнее — тоже неплохо.

— Я отправлю запрос аналитику, пусть проверит, с кем он контактировал за последний месяц.

Масаока кивает, и Теппей отходит в сторону.

Имаёши здесь делать больше нечего. Он, в общем-то, и убедил Теппея, что ему необходимо присутствовать, только потому, что ему было скучно, и в этих местах иногда подавали неплохой дешёвый алкоголь. Не надо быть гением, чтобы предположить, чем всё закончится.

Он подходит к Теппею и хлопает его плечу.

— Мне ещё надо кое-куда сходить.

— В заброшенном квартале? — хмурится тот.

Имаёши так и думал, что без лишних вопросов ему не улизнуть.

— Ничего противозаконного, поверь. У меня вечером, договорились? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он выходит на улицу.

Этот квартал считается одним из самых оживлённых среди заброшенных. В иные дни тут можно купить продукты, запрещённые книги, неодобренную музыку, Имаёши однажды даже видел свежую зарубежную газету на английском языке, но сегодня Бюро своим появлением распугало всех. Впрочем, ему это на руку — не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то заметил, куда он идёт.

Он проходит по основной аллее, подбирает забытую на прилавке бумажную книгу — древняя порно-манга, потом можно будет полистать, — сворачивает в тёмный переулок и наконец оказывается там, где надо.

Будучи адвокатом Имаёши предпочитал не связываться с якудза. Своего мнения он не изменил до сих пор, и предстоящая встреча с боссом, пусть бывшим и подпольным — ещё хуже — его отнюдь не радует. Но человек, к которому он направляется, контролирует весь наркопоток в городе, а кохай демонстративным самоубийством Сето Кентаро словно бросил ему вызов, и Имаёши чувствовал себя обязанным разобраться.

Он не успевает занести руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как рядом появляются два амбала и заламывают её.

Имаёши старается не шипеть от боли — проявлять слабость перед такими людьми ни в коем случае нельзя.

— Передайте боссу, — как можно спокойнее произносит он, — что его хочет видеть Имаёши Шоичи.

Через двадцать минут его обыскивают и разрешают войти в дом. Бывшего руководителя одного из подразделений Ямагути-гуми он встречал всего пару раз, но учился вместе с их главным юридическим консультантом и однажды случайно помог одному из вакагасира — это должно быть достаточно, чтобы его хотя бы выпустили отсюда живым.

Босс с момента их последней встречи определённо постарел.

Имаёши садится на колени и кланяется в пол. Босс слегка приподнимает руку, давая ему знак подняться.

— Что привело, Имаёши-кун?

— Дела, Синода-сама, всё те же дела.

Босс одобрительно кивает головой, и Имаёши продолжает:

— Зарплата регистратора настолько низкая…

Смешок босса похож на хрюканье.

— Наслышан, наслышан о неприятности, приключившейся с тобой.

Имаёши настораживается: то, что с девяносто первого года он работает регистратором — вовсе не тайна. То, что тогда же он расстался Теппеем, боссу наверняка известно тоже. А вот то, что они снова сошлись, Имаёши надеется, что нет. С введением преступного коэффициента и окончательным уходом в подполье, информационная сеть якудза оказалась полностью дезорганизована.

— И что же ты, решил присоединиться к нам?

Имаёши опять склоняется в поклоне.

— Это большая честь для меня, но, боюсь, я не смогу служить, как подобает. Здоровье уже не то. Марихуана, гашиш, синтетика — сами понимаете. Оттенок опять же портится.

Босс задумчиво хлопает по ладонью по колену.

— Да, оттенок — это плохо, Имаёши-кун, очень плохо.

— До меня недавно дошли слухи, что опиум от этого спасает…

***

— Всё-таки зря я тебя тогда отпустил!

Имаёши качает головой.

— Ты говоришь это четвёртый день подряд. Я уже большой мальчик, и меня подстраховываете вы с Масаокой.

Теппей зло сжимает зубы и перебрасывает доминатор из одной руки в другую.

— Вот именно, только я и Масаока! Нам даже не выделили ребят из других отделов.

— Ну ты же сам говорил — нехватка кадров. И сделай лицо попроще, а то распугаешь всех преступников.

Теппей глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается. Вид у него крайне несчастный.

— Я беспокоюсь.

— А я дальше пойду один. Мы почти у бывшего Чайнатауна.

Кажется, Теппей хочет ещё что-то добавить, но только сжимает доминатор и убегает налево.

Имаёши засовывает руку в карман, ощупывает пистолет на поясе и заходит в Чайнатаун.

Заброшенные кварталы Йокогамы по сравнению с токийскими выглядят удручающе печально. При виде рядов одинаково серых и грязных домов с покосившимися вывесками и выбитыми окнами Имаёши сложно представить, что всего пятнадцать лет назад здесь велась оживлённая торговля — с введением системы «Сивилла» в первую очередь пришли в упадок иностранные кварталы. По дороге ему не встречается ни души — только крысиный труп, одиноко валяющийся посреди дороги. Если здесь кто-то и живёт, то они явно не хотят, чтобы об этом узнали.

Он сверяется с картой — до здания, где, как намекнул босс, можно разжиться опиумом из первых рук, остаётся пара кварталов.

Старый ресторан. Имаёши обходит его по кругу — в возможность засады он не верит, если бы босс что-то заподозрил, то убил бы его на месте, — но посмотреть сколько запасных выходов всё равно стоит. Запасной выход оказывается только один и по мусорным бакам можно забраться на второй этаж — Имаёши пожимает плечами и заходит внутрь. Сейчас он начинающий дилер и заядлый наркоман.

В ресторане явно кто-то обитает: пыли почти нигде нет, только свежая грязь, и большинство бутылок в баре открыто.

Сверху доносится какой-то шум, Имаёши поднимается — и быстро закрывает нос рукой. Смрад стоит невыносимый. Прямо у входа лежит девушка в одной ночнушке. Имаёши смотрит на коричневое пятно на ней — кажется, девушка обделалась прямо под себя — и отворачивается. Проверять, жива она или нет, ему совсем не хочется. Одно ясно совершенно точно — поставщика здесь нет: в таких местах сделки не совершаются. Но проверить всё же надо, и он толкает следующую дверь.

Тощий синюшный парень мешает коричневую жижу в ложке, но, заметив его, роняет её на пол и хватается за лежащий рядом нож.

Имаёши резко отступает назад, запинается за лежащую на полу электрическую плитку и больно ударяется головой об шкаф, который буквально трещит под его весом.

Парень затравленно озирается по сторонам и держит перед собой нож. Кидаться на него вроде не собираются, но Имаёши на всякий случай примирительно выставляет руки вперёд и ласково улыбается.

— Всё хорошо, дядя сейчас уйдёт и можно будет ловить кайф дальше.

Парень неожиданно резко вскакивает, бросается вперёд, но тут же падает и растягивается на полу. Он плачет.

— Это была последняя.

— Сочувствую, — на самом деле на то, что парень из-за него вылил опий на ковёр, Имаёши совершенно наплевать.

Он собирается уйти и оставить парня наедине со своими страданиями, но тут дверь распахивается и в комнату врывается Масаока — Имаёши едва успевает отойти в сторону. Точно, на нём ведь прослушивающее устройство, и Масаока из-за грохота наверняка решил, что пора его спасать.

— Всё в порядке, Масаока-с…

— Нет! — неожиданно вопит парень и приставляет к своему горлу нож. — Уходите!

Слёзы бегут по его щекам, из носа текут сопли и кровь — настолько жалкое зрелище, что не хочется ним минутой дольше смотреть на это.

Имаёши оборачивается к Масаоке и замечает, что тот как-то странно побледнел. Индикатор доминатора горит голубым, у парня явно коэффициент выше ста, чего же он тогда медл…

Имаёши сглатывает.

Триста тоже выше ста, но для доминатора между этими цифрами огромная разница.

Он однажды видел действие доминатора в режиме уничтожения. В дом, где он беседовал со своим последним клиентом, заявились инспекторы, и через несколько секунд вместо человека рядом с Имаёши расплывалась лужа крови с фарфоровой чашкой посередине. Блевали у стены они с инспектором вместе. Тот тоже видел режим уничтожения в действии первый раз и не знал, что так получится. И даже в качестве извинений довёз Имаёши до дома — хорошо, потому что в тот раз он был без машины и понятия не имел, как поедет в метро в окровавленной одежде. Одежду он тем же вечером сжёг на заднем дворе, а потом напился до беспамятства.

Имаёши переводит взгляд на парня. Тот дрожащими руками тычет ножом себе в горло и, захлёбываясь слезами, шепчет.

— Уходите… Я зарежу себя… Уходите… Я всего лишь хотел успокоиться!

Сколько ему, интересно? Восемнадцать, девятнадцать? Имаёши представляет, как тот превращается в лужу крови — грустно — и тянется за пистолетом.

Масаока успевает раньше него. Он отбрасывает доминатор в сторону, один ударом выбивает из рук парня нож и вырубает его самого.

Имаёши запахивает полу пальто обратно.

Дверь опять открывается, а за ней показывается встревоженный Теппей. Он окидывает взглядом комнату, смотрит, как Масаока надевает на парня наручники и с облегчением проводит рукой по лицу.

— Фух, кажется, не опоздал.

Валяющийся в углу доминатор выглядит, как обыкновенный кусок пластика —Имаёши наклоняется, поднимает его, прицеливается в стену и нажимает на спуск. Тот тут же вспыхивает красным.

«Пользователь не разрешён. Спусковой крючок заблокирован», — раздаётся будто внутри головы.

«Забавно».

Имаёши смотрит на то, как Масаока тащит к выходу бесчувственное тело парня и поворачивается к Теппею, протягивая доминатор:

— Да нет, ты опоздал, давно.

— Но… — начинает было Теппей, но через секунду в его глазах мелькает понимание. Имаёши отворачивается к окну.

На мгновенье Масаока посмотрел на доминатор так, как смотрит Икава-сан на регистрирующихся, как он сам смотрел на всё вокруг в первые месяцы девяносто первого. Только он смог смириться, а Масаока, похоже, нет.

Душный воздух сдавливает лёгкие, и Имаёши распахивает окно. Сегодня слегка морозно — он глубоко вдыхает — хорошо.

Он собирается уйти, как вдруг замечает на столе у окна небольшую книжку и подходит ближе.

От увиденного сердце пропускает удар.

Бумажный уголовный кодекс с торчащей закладкой.

Имаёши нервно поправляет очки, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о пальто и только потом открывает кодекс на заложенной странице.

«Контрабанда наркотических средств, психотропных веществ, их прекурсоров и аналогов», — читает он название статьи на странице и смеётся.

Всё-таки кохай. Вряд ли кто-то другой тоже любит давать намёки, оставляя бумажные книги с закладкой в нужных местах.

Не переставая улыбаться, Имаёши переставляет закладку в раздел «Наказание» и кладёт кодекс обратно.

Если это кохай, то он точно поймёт.

***

Когда Теппей возвращается домой, Имаёши как раз заканчивает читать подобранную пару месяцев назад порно-мангу.

— Знаешь, — потягивается он на диване, когда Теппей заходит в гостиную, — если наши потомки будут судить по таким книгам, то решат, что у наших женщин была грудь десятого размера.

В ответ раздаётся только вздох, и Имаёши открывает глаза. Теппей сидит в кресле и вид у него понурый и взъерошенный.

Имаёши поднимается с дивана и идёт заваривать чай. Спрашивать о чём-то в таком состоянии бесполезно — всё равно Теппей будет героически молчать и говорить, что всё просто замечательно. Лучше подождать, и он расскажет, что случилось, сам. Немного подумав, Имаёши добавляет в чай виски и возвращается в гостиную.

Теппей по-прежнему сидит истуканом в кресле и только сухо благодарит, когда Имаёши подаёт чашку.

Он допивает почти весь чай, когда Теппей наконец откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Количество опиума на чёрном рынке уменьшилось.

«Значит, кохай понял предупреждение», — отмечает Имаёши, откладывает чашку в сторону и ждёт. Будь это единственная новость, Теппей бы не сидел с таким потерянным видом целый час.

— Тело бывшего босса Ямагути-гуми нашли в старой подзёмке, его почти всего съели крысы.

— Это не я, если что. Но новость тоже хорошая, ты, по крайней мере, теперь сможешь спокойно спать.

Слухи о том, что Синода пропал, пошли практически на следующий день после их визита в Йокогаму. Теппей опасался, что тот решит отомстить, но сам Имаёши чувствовал: уже некому. Один его знакомый очень не любил дураков. А выдать одно из тайных мест постороннему, да ещё и любовнику инспектора, — та ещё глупость.

Теппей вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Масаоку-семпая сегодня забрали. Он зашёл в здание Бюро утром, сработал сканер… и вот.

«Ещё долго продержался», — думает про себя Имаёши, а вслух спрашивает:

— Токородзава?

Теппей кивает.

— Он выйдет, — звучит то ли как вопрос, то ли как утверждение. — У него же жена, сын маленький, он обязательно справится.

Имаёши невесело усмехается, встаёт с дивана, усаживается на подлокотник кресла и проводит кончиками пальцев по волосам.

— Было бы неплохо, — шепчет он. — Но разве из реабилитационных центров хоть кто-то вышел?

Теппей вздрагивает и вряд ли от поглаживаний за ушами.

— Одна девушка, — твёрдо говорит он. — Одна девушка смогла выйти после курса терапии. Она завалила вступительные экзамены и её коэффициент поднялся до ста одного. Через два месяца она вышла и недавно успешно сдала экзамены в университет, я специально узнавал.

Имаёши вздыхает.

— Масаока завалил не вступительные экзамены, Теппей.

Он поднимает голову и перехватывает руку Имаёши в своих волосах.

— Думаешь, он был не прав тогда, в Йокогаме, когда не стал убивать пацана-наркомана?

— Почему же, прав. Он вообще слишком правильный, то-то и плохо.

— А ты? — Теппей тянет его за руку, и он сползает с подлокотника на колени. — Ты бы поступил по-другому?

— Я бы его пристрелил, — пожимает плечами Имаёши.

«Это милосерднее».

***

Девочка за столиком слева плачет уже пять минут, потому что мать отказалась купить ей ещё одно мороженое. За другим — группа школьников бурно обсуждает новую компьютерную игру. Имаёши вздыхает и пододвигается со своей чашкой кофе ближе к окну. Именно поэтому он не любит обедать в людных местах. Но Теппей написал, что будет неподалёку и предложил поесть вместе. Если учесть, что последние две недели он работает в отделе один и редко приходит домой раньше полуночи, упускать шанс увидеться при свете дня Имаёши не хотел. Однако Теппей опаздывает на десять минут и хныканье девочки начинает надоедать.

Он появляется как раз тогда, когда Имаёши решает, что лучше подождёт его на улице, быстро здоровается и залпом выпивает заказанный стакан сока.

Имаёши подзывает официантку и просит принести самую большую отбивную. В конце концов, любовник ему нужен не в виде скелета.

Теппей вытирает пот со лба и взволновано произносит:

— Жена Масаоки-семпая отказалась со мной разговаривать.

Имаёши отпивает из чашки и пожимает плечами.

— Логично. В психушку попал её муж, а не ты.

Теппей слегка пинает его под столом в ответ.

— Но это неважно. На сегодняшнем совещании директор сказал, что к концу лета в каждом отделе помимо двух инспекторов будет четыре карателя — латентные преступники с особым статусом. Якобы для того, чтобы у инспекторов от взаимодействия с преступным миром не портился тон. Поэтому теперь инспекторы будут только руководить действиями подчинённых карателей.

— Собака ведёт на поводке собаку, — фыркает Имаёши и получает ещё один пинок.

— И знаешь, кто один из кандидатов в каратели? Масаока-семпай! — Теппей чересчур сильно пытается казаться радостным. — Он тогда сможет в моём присутствии встречаться с женой и сыном, правда, здорово?

«А жена и сын согласны?» — Имаёши отхлёбывает кофе и решает промолчать.

Теппей вздыхает и перестаёт улыбаться.

— Знаешь, Шоичи, представлять всегда худший вариант — не самая здоровая черта характера. Я верю, что жена семпая не станет шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого, только потому, что он стал латентным.

— Я не всегда представляю самый худший вариант. — Имаёши колеблется секунду, но всё же протягивает Теппею планшет. — Например, я искренне надеюсь, что ты это подпишешь. Надо приложить указательный палец в подсвеченную область.

Теппей озадаченно смотрит на него, но всё-таки берёт планшет и углубляется в чтение.

— И знаешь, мой планшет кто-то украл, ладно хоть данные хранятся на сервере, поэтому я позаимствовал планшет Икавы-сан и присвоил номер свидетельству вне очереди. Она меня всё равно вздёрнет за это, так что лучше бы не напрасно…

— Ты нервничаешь, — перебивает его Теппей.

Имаёши действительно нервничает, боится даже: отвернуться от окна, увидеть извиняющееся выражение лица, забрать планшет и уйти ни с чем. Поссориться во второй раз было бы весьма обидно.

Однако когда Имаёши всё-таки поворачивается, то Теппей не выглядит недовольным, наоборот — искренне улыбается, не так показательно воодушевлённо, когда расписывал счастливую будущую жизнь Масаоки, и медленно прикладывает палец к экрану.

Имаёши чувствует себя так, будто на него свалился кирпич.

— Я не мог тебя разочаровать, — подмигивает Теппей.

— И что, даже не пойдёшь проверять совместимость у Сивиллы?

— Зачем? Ты и за неё всё прекрасно решил.

Теппей вдруг бросает взгляд на часы.

— Прости, я договорился встретиться с одним свидетелем по делу об опиуме, и мне пора бежать.

— А как же медовый месяц?

— Я принесу вечером торт!

Имаёши смеётся, расплачивается по счёту и, уходя, неожиданно для себя треплет девочку с мороженым по голове. От удивления она перестаёт плакать.

Ему ещё предстоит выслушать претензии от Икавы-сан, получить в техническом отделе новый планшет и составить партнёрские договоры четырём, нет, пяти парам — и пусть Теппей только попробует не прочитать. Но всё это кажется таким не важным.

Он насвистывает весёленькую мелодию себе под нос, пробираясь сквозь пёструю толпу, и на мгновенье ему чудится, что рядом проходит кохай. Но когда он оборачивается, то вокруг никого похожего нет.

«Померещилось», — решает он, засовывает руки в карманы и нащупывает в одном из них клочок бумаги.

Он быстро достаёт его, разворачивает и спустя мгновенье тихо смеётся.

«Уголовного кодекса больше нет. Экстрадиция запрещена».

Не померещилось. Хотя кохая он вряд ли ещё увидит, если однажды не заскучает и не захочет сбежать из Японии сам.

Перед ним решённая последняя задача.


End file.
